Communication systems are configured to provide a pathway in which information may be transmitted from one site (i.e., a source site) to another site (i.e., a sink site). Typically, the information is conveyed in the form of signals that are transmitted through communication channels. In ideal systems, each transmitted piece of information from the source site is received at the sink site without any corruption. In other words, a signal received at the sink site is an exact replica of the transmitted signal from the source site.
Unfortunately, due to system characteristics, actual communications systems corrupt the transmitted signal so that the received signal is not an exact replica of the transmitted signal. The signal corruption may be represented using a system error variance after channel equalization, which reflects the degree of corruption that is introduced into a system. In view of the relationship between signal corruption and system error variance, a need exists in the art to reduce system error variance, thereby reducing signal corruption.